


[吹亮]彼シャツ

by endokaede



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-22 22:43:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23001586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/endokaede/pseuds/endokaede
Relationships: Marufuji Ryou | Zane Truesdale/Tenjouin Fubuki | Atticus Rhodes, 吹亮
Kudos: 3





	[吹亮]彼シャツ

丸藤亮正在经历自己19年人生中最大的危机。

今天星期三，看在万圣节的份上有半天假，此刻虽然教室里坐的满满当当，但绝大部分的人一开始就没心思上课。老师管不动这群心早就飞到晚上的猴子，草草讲完今天的内容，留了半节课时间自习。  
晔山老师心累得很，说话也有气无力，命令里的强制性便打了个对折，执行起来又折一次，好好的自习课，上的一屋子都是东倒西歪闲聊的学生。唯有老师信赖同学钦佩的凯撒亮还在第一排坐的笔直。  
后面那排的男生眼见老师低头去翻教案，权当底下喧闹的学生不存在，也偷偷摸摸的拿出厚实的杂志，小声拜托凯撒替他们挡一挡。  
其实不用说亮也保持着原样，只不过今天他确实精神不济，难得的思绪放空，没去整理笔记，任身后的声音时不时钻进他的耳朵里。

“这个超正！”  
“哇哦~”  
“南半球是男人的浪漫啊……”  
“太刻意了——”  
争论的声音有点吵，亮侧了侧头，用余光看了眼他们在聊什么东西。结果一眼过去不是他预先以为的地理杂志，而是穿着暴露衣物的女性向镜头展示自己的身体。  
出言反驳的那个把杂志翻过几页，看来已经很熟悉里面的内容：“我觉得还是男朋友衬衫比较好，含蓄一点。”  
凑在旁边的两个看到穿着白衬衫的女模特会心一笑：“这个也是极好的，若隐若现更起劲……”

是亮完全没兴趣的话题，但几个关键词钻进耳朵里，让他有些在意。  
万圣节的假期是惯例，吹雪早就把它当成专属的生日假期，前一天以此为由跑去他那边调整卡组不说，还拖着他试验了几把。他在意其中的一个连锁，又要求复盘，和吹雪切磋完毕已是几个小时以后的事情。好在凯撒是优等生中的模范，偶有的查房也会把他漏过去，一直是灯下黑，既然已经过了熄灯时间，与其放吹雪回去被夜巡的生活老师逮个正着，不如挤一挤。理由充分，于是吹雪也就不走了。  
可今天一早，吹雪半梦半醒间迷迷糊糊地掐掉了唯一的闹铃，要不是亮靠长期良好的作息保持了生物钟，怕是两个人要一起睡过头。  
没工夫作自我检讨，他们匆忙跳下床洗漱套衣服，试图亡羊补牢，早饭都没吃，总算在上课铃响的前一刻冲进教室里。  
直到坐下时亮才发现校服的下摆和平时不大一样，后知后觉的意识到他和吹雪穿错了衣服。

优等生努力让自己的声音听起来正常一点，转过头去和受宠若惊的同学搭话：“穿……朋友的衣服，很奇怪吗？”  
“是男朋友啦，男、朋、友。”拿着杂志的那位趴在桌上朝他挤眼睛，“超~奇怪。”  
左手边的那个嘿嘿嘿的笑，“凯撒没有女朋友嘛，不会懂的。”然后就被胳膊肘捅了一下，“说什么呢，一脑袋黄色废料，不要污染凯撒。”  
亮不得其解，但下意识的觉得压在身下的衣服有些烫。下一节课不用换教室，他原本打算趁着课间去买罐咖啡，可经过方才意有所指的闲聊，在这几个同学面前站起身好像有些不妥。  
假如没去问的话就好了，现在这样反而让他错过了若无其事站起来的机会。  
后排有人扬着手里的便利贴，“快点啊，我要去小卖部了，还有谁要带东西的？”角落里飞来一句，“帮忙带个炒面面包！”路过时又有人补充，“一瓶可乐，谢谢。”把原本就记满了东西的便签塞得满满当当。  
临时的采购员路过第一排时顺口问了句，“凯撒要带什么不？”  
亮沉浸在自己的心思里，一惊之下差点咬到舌头，沉重地摇了摇头。

第一排的位置通常是凯撒的专属座位——吹雪一起的话会拖着他找个靠后的位置好打瞌睡，但只有亮的话就无所谓了。因为课堂上始终注视着老师，还会回答每一个被同学逃避的问题，久而久之，凯撒已经是走神同学们的救命稻草，就连今天差点迟到，第一排的位置也被好好的留在那里。  
但那是以往，他记着身上那件穿错的外套，第一次逃避了老师期待的目光。

可他总得站起来。

第二节课一晃便过，上午就算过完了。各院的学生顿时作鸟兽状散，迎接短暂的假期。亮在座位上磨磨蹭蹭的收拾笔记和课本，琢磨什么时候走比较合适。至少要等后面那排男生走掉——  
后方的女生堆里忽然爆发出小小的惊呼，原本要走的几个男生也站住了脚步，用酸溜溜的口气说，“是天上院啊。”  
站在教室后门的不正是那个导致了他们穿错衣服的罪魁祸首天上院吹雪吗？亮有话想说，看见友人的打扮又把话咽了回去。站在那的吹雪披了件到脚踝的黑色斗篷，脑袋上带着顶同色的尖顶巫师帽，可上面缀着个笑的憨态可掬的小南瓜，看起来也不是什么正经巫师。  
没等他放下心来，吹雪推掉了女生们拍照的邀请，抱着东西朝他小跑过来。下个瞬间，亮感觉自己被兜头罩了个彻底。  
费力的扒拉了好一会，他勉强从布上掏出的几个洞看见对方的笑脸。  
“万圣节果然还是要变装啊~亮觉得大幽灵这个角色怎么样？”  
亮站起身，发现这超大号的布袋子把他从头盖到脚，除去两个眼睛一只嘴巴，连伸手的地方都没有，自然也把他有点在意的衣服下摆遮掉了——都不知道吹雪从哪里找来这么大的布。  
解决了他目前最大的问题，他兼怀感激和认可的点点头。谁想吹雪以拳击掌，笑眯眯的给他当头一棒，“那晚上亮就这样参加晚会吧。放心，我会扶着你的。”  
言罢，吹雪果真绅士的伸出一只手。亮一边被他拽着走一边小声说，“我昨天说的是考虑一下，没有答应你要去。”  
“哎，好过分，我以为这是亮不好意思的表现。”更过分一点的那个人也把声音放低，“我是觉得，亮偶尔来融入集体生活一下也不错嘛。”他牵着超大号的幽灵，带他穿过教室外的长廊。隔着落地玻璃，能看见楼下的喷水池和石雕旁都是跑来跑去忙着装饰的学生，不少已经像他们一样换上了变装服饰，虽然还是白天也已很有节日的气氛。  
吹雪还是一派轻松的口吻，“大厅里面比外面还热闹呢，我过来的时候看他们都把南瓜灯摆好了。今年亮就要毕业了，陪我去看一次怎么样？”  
说着两人已走到大厅，亮匆匆一扫，果然是张灯结彩。努力回忆的话，确实从前几天就陆陆续续的有开始布置，不过他一直没有往心里去。经过吹雪的提醒，亮忽然意识到，原来那么多人都在为了节日做准备。而且，吹雪看起来很想去的样子。  
有活泼的女生看见吹雪站在楼梯上，大概也不知道旁边的幽灵里是平时生人勿近的凯撒，欢欣雀跃的跑来确认：“天上院学长晚上会到场吗？我们……有准备惊喜。”脸颊飞红，也不知是跑的还是害羞的。  
应该是要为他庆祝生日？站在布袋子里的亮有些犹豫。他确实无所谓这些事，但是被人这样放在心上，果然会开心的吧。他目送得了答案的女生远去，隔着白布去碰了碰吹雪的胳膊。  
“那就一起去。”

去餐厅的路上正好碰到慢悠悠走出教室的一年级大部队。明日香看见哥哥就露出个牙疼的表情，想起上午的选修课来。  
吹雪第一节课和二年级一起上，第二节课则要到一年级这来补选修课的学分。课间时间长，他闲来无事却不去耍宝，刻意的在明日香面前晃，烦的明日香直抬手挡他。好一会她才发现不对：眼前的衣摆怎么是燕尾的？抬头一看，吹雪满脸都写着“快来吐槽我”，她只能气鼓鼓的瞪他：“哥哥好烦啊。”  
目的达成，吹雪转身在她前排的座位上坐下来，还回头在她桌上托着下巴笑，“这不是只能给明日香知道吗。”  
明日香理解公孔雀开屏的心理活动，但是拒绝陪玩，毅然决然的用课本挡住了哥哥的笑脸，眼不见心不烦的去和闺蜜商量晚上的打扮了。  
课堂上吹雪很老实，没作痛不欲生状也没抽空给明日香扔小纸条。明日香坐在他后面，盯着他的发旋，几乎要疑心哥哥被掉了包。临下课，她终于忍不住心里的好奇，转过圆珠笔，轻轻戳了戳吹雪的肩膀，“亮脸皮薄，你别折腾他了。”  
吹雪回之以灿烂一笑：“放心，我当然早有准备。”他拎上来一个大包，唰的合着下课铃拉开了拉链。

里面装的自然就是那两套万圣节的变装“衣服。”  
明日香远远地站着，和看不清表情的亮打过招呼，觉得自家哥哥真是太无聊了。男生们吵吵闹闹的从她身旁跑过，带头的自然是十代，风一样飞奔着从楼梯上三步并两步的往下跳，又一鼓作气的往外冲，中途不知怎么的，忽然刹车回头，对着幽灵的两只绿眼睛大声问好：“凯撒？今天换衣服了啊。”  
这话感慨的所有人都汗颜了，当事人尤其冒了一把冷汗。好在吹雪还在他身边，面色如常的回道：“正常来说每天都会换吧，难道十代君不是吗？”  
十代直撇嘴：“怎么会，我又不是万丈目。”  
“闪电！不对，关我什么事？”跟在后面的黑衣少年偷瞄了一眼明日香，欲盖弥彰的吼道，瞬间朝十代扑去要他说个清楚，两个人闹着闹着就把两个高年级晾在了一边。  
吹雪得空，和亮扮了个鬼脸，表情同他帽子上的小南瓜一样生动，愣是把亮心里的无奈都冲散了。亮拿他没办法，叹气道：“赶紧吃饭完回宿舍吧。”

万圣节的晚会亮言出必行，套上布袋子和吹雪一起去了。  
托教室里那几个目击者的福，现在大家都晓得这个软绵绵轻飘飘的大幽灵是凯撒。平时他是蓝院的top，可望而不可即的高岭之花，但隔着层柔软的白布，好像生人勿近的结界也被打破了。三年级的学生平时相处的略多一点，知道他确实不喜欢玩闹，可低年级的学生哪有那么多的顾忌，嘻嘻哈哈的过来朝他讨糖。  
吹雪比起中午的装扮，额外拎了个大号的南瓜糖罐，自己乐在其中就算了，还抓给亮一大把让他有东西可发。有人捧着联络终端来照相也来者不拒，兴起还要把亮拖着一起，过足了明星瘾。

糖发的比预想的还快，不知是不是因为校草天上院吹雪和凯撒双重加成的功劳，亮刚松了口气，礼堂的水晶灯忽然灭了。  
四周响起克制的尖叫和搞怪的流氓哨，但骚动来的比预想的小很多。很快亮就知道为什么了——明日香推着蛋糕车，在渐渐响起的生日歌里走来给他们庆祝生日。  
把全学院的学生都邀请进来着实是个大阵仗，对亮而言，可比在决斗场上万众瞩目要难捱的多。亮再一次庆幸吹雪给他挑的布袋子，让他现在还被布盖着，不用太不知所措，可等他看到吹雪带笑的眼，意识到这份彻彻底底的惊喜里大概率有他的参与。  
吹雪并拢食中二指朝他飞吻，他默默地接受了。从拉他参加晚会的时候吹雪就想好了吧？就算是他，也不会辜负别人的好意，不然实在太失礼了。  
在同学们的祝贺声中，两人一起吹了蜡烛，给其他人切蛋糕。晚会上的食物丰富的令人眼花缭乱，蛋糕不过是讨个彩头。所以在一群肾上腺素爆表的年轻人手里会发展成蛋糕大战也不是太出人意料。  
尤其是这群人里还有个吹雪的时候。  
是他在自己脸上刮了一坨奶油拉开了战争的序幕，很快两个寿星就变成被围攻的目标。亮束手束脚施展不开，实在招架不住，被不知何时躲在桌子下面擦干净脸的吹雪抓住了手，两人对视一眼，迅速夺路而逃，把战场留给嗨翻天的其他人。  
为了行动方便，他们边跑边把沾了奶油无比碍事的装备给脱了，跑出礼堂后脚下一拐，直接去了红宿舍的方向。

虽然两个人一进学院就是蓝院的学生，耐不住灯塔是两个人都常来的地方，已经熟门熟路。在高处远望能看见灯塔边已有了人，看身形，约莫还是腻歪的小情侣，两人都没发光发热的爱好，便转身，去了红宿舍外的停机坪上看星星。  
夜风渐起，远远地能听见一点笑声被风挟裹而来，又消散在空气里，显得这里格外的静。亮远离了过于热情的同学们整个人都放松下来，盘腿坐下，神色微微放空。  
和他相比，吹雪是个耐不住寂寞的人，消停了没一会突然扑过来喊，“Trick or treat！”  
他的南瓜糖罐因为空的差不多了也扔在了礼堂里，这一扑，直接栽进了亮怀里，抱得结结实实。在初秋微凉的夜里，活像个投怀送抱的暖炉。因为这么个原因，亮也没推开，由他抱着，自己从口袋里摸出仅剩的几颗糖，摸黑剥好塞进了吹雪的嘴里。  
吹雪瞪大了眼睛，仿佛中了什么定身的魔法，半晌说不出话来。  
巧克力被体温捂化了一点，亮舔了舔手指，很奇怪的瞄了眼仍然沉默的吹雪，“挺甜的，不难吃啊。”过了会又叹气，“不过你是老喜欢吃些味道稀奇古怪的东西。”  
“中规中矩的不是很没意思吗。”吹雪小声说。只有他自己知道，耳根在发热，若是到了光线明亮的地方，大概能看到一片通红。  
好在亮没太往心里去，擦干净了手顺势把联络终端拿出来看时间，又把一小沓子叠的整整齐齐的卡片拿给吹雪，“生日快乐。没什么能送你的。”  
吹雪眯起眼，借着亮终端屏幕上透出的一点光看到上面用决斗申请书的格式写着“胡闹申请书”——早些日子，他曾朝亮抱怨过在人前找他决斗还要递决斗申请书，亮倒是毫无优等生的自觉，全然没有维护学院规矩的意思，让他随时来。原来是因为在他心里需要打报告的另有他事……么。吹雪捻了捻，发现申请书只有寥寥几张，大概也是被他折腾怕了，不敢给多。  
这点小心思，也只有在他面前才会露出来。吹雪被逗得笑到肩膀直抖，连声音都打着颤，“亮真可爱。”  
“……不要这样形容一个比你还高的同性。”  
可吹雪却笑得更欢了。

又坐了一会，吹雪好意提醒道，“今天是十二点熄灯哦，亮？”  
“迟一点也可以吧。”远处的灯火还堪称辉煌，想来不光是他们会打破门禁时间。亮的声音有一种异于困倦的疏懒，对他来说是很罕见的，“下午睡了一会，现在还不困。”  
吹雪一本正经的嗯了两声，“我就把这句话当成亮让我再陪他呆一会的意思了。”然后从口袋里摸出一个小小的塑料蛋糕，拨动开关，竟然还有以假乱真的小蜡烛闪闪发光。橙黄的光芒映亮了他英俊的侧脸，上面写满温柔的神色。  
“宴会上的那个是大家对你的祝福，现在是我一个人的。”他按掉了及时响起的闹铃，捧着小蛋糕的样子好像捧着自己的一颗心，“生日快乐，亮。请寿星许愿。”  
气氛正好，奈何面前的人是丸藤亮。亮轻轻摇头，“我没有要靠许愿来完成的愿望。”  
吹雪拉长声音哎了一声，“一个也没有？亮这么无欲无求吗。”  
“有件事是比较在意。”  
“嗯？”  
亮看着作洗耳恭听状的吹雪，抛下个重磅炸弹，“男友衬衫是什么？”早上和同学没法解释，他确实没有女朋友，但男朋友姑且还是有的。  
吹雪连咳了好几声，“我们是不是应该循序渐进……”  
这解释说了还不如没说，亮就差把问号挂在头顶上。于是吹雪格外不爽，小声嘟哝道，“是谁在教坏你啊。”  
亮看他皱眉苦思的样子不由失笑，“也不是一定要知道。”  
“就是么，别去听胡说八道。”  
“对其他人来说，穿交往对象的衣服应该像节日一样有什么深意吧，我不太体会得到。不过……”亮抚上吹雪的侧脸，“亲吻这件事的意义应该是一样的。”  
话音刚落，他倾身上前，将他刚刚说的事情付诸于行动。这个吻毫无技巧性可言，既没有挑逗，也没有深入，只是温柔的贴上一瞬又退开，但吹雪还是觉得心跳骤然跳的飞快。  
距离太近，吹雪无可避免的看清了亮眼底的笑意，他说，“生日礼物我收到了，吹雪。”  
片刻后，吹雪捂住脸发出半真半假的悲鸣，“竟然被亮抢先了。”  
“嗯，这也有什么深意吗？”  
不知是装傻还是真傻的那个很快被压在停机坪上，始作俑者把一张新鲜的胡闹申请券拍上凯撒的胸口，作出恶狠狠的样子，“你哪里是不懂。”然后露出平时不太明显的一点虎牙，低头去教他什么才是真正的亲吻。  
要不是从灯塔归来的那对的小情侣看见他们的身影发出尖叫，亮几乎以为自己的嘴唇会被吃掉。他猛地抱住吹雪，和他一起滚进黑暗里，听到对方和自己一样快的心跳，忍不住相视一笑。

这就是丸藤亮20年人生中遭遇的最大危机。  
也是天上院吹雪的。

=END=


End file.
